


Between the Bindings of Her Stockings and Her Skin

by romanticalgirl



Series: kink_bingo 2013 [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to inlovewithnight for the beta</p>
    </blockquote>





	Between the Bindings of Her Stockings and Her Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to inlovewithnight for the beta

"C'mon, baby boy." Travie's voice was low and warm, encouraging. Pete peeked out from behind the bedroom door and looked at him. Travie was sitting low in the chair, his legs sprawled out in front of him, spread wide. He was naked except for a pair of Lilo and Stitch boxers that sort of creeped Pete out, but he wasn't sure he had room to talk. "C'mon, Peter Pan."

"Don't call me that." Pete wrinkled his nose then stuck out his tongue from where he was peering around the door.

"Peter Rabbit? Peter Peter Pecker Eater?" Travie grinned and took a hit from his joint, holding the smoke in long enough that Pete's lungs started to ache. When he finally blew it out, he made a perfect smoke ring that floated up to the ceiling lazily.

"Show off."

"I know you've got something to show me, baby, so stop stalling and stop hiding. I know you don't think that whatever you've got going on is going to bother me."

"It might."

"It won't."

"It could."

"Wanna bet?"

"Fine." Pete blew out a breath and disappeared behind the door, taking another couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. He finally opened the door all the way and stood there, shifting from foot to foot. Travie looked him up and down and then met Pete's eyes.

"You're right. I can't handle that. That is the ugliest fucking shirt I've ever seen."

Pete flipped him off. "It's one of your shirts."

"Well, my taste is questionable, obviously. In some things." He smiled wickedly at Pete and raised his eyebrows. "C'mon, Petey. Ain't nothing you've got that's going to run me off. You're stuck with my ass."

"I like your ass."

"Mutual. Now show me what's got you all twisted up in knots before I go over there and find out for myself."

Pete kicked the door jamb with his foot and then toed one shoe off followed quickly by the other. Travie watched him, waiting. Pete stared down at his feet and then undid his jeans.

"I like it so far."

"Shut up," Pete muttered, his face flushed red. He tugged off his shirt, tossing it aside. He heard Travie's indrawn breath and stopped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ho-ly shit." Travie exhaled the words, his eyes locked on the pale green camisole top Pete was wearing. It clung to his chest, his arms pulling it tight against his body. "That is _not_ what I was expecting."

Pete bent over and grabbed for the t-shirt, tugging it over his head inside-out before darting back into the bedroom and slamming the door.

"Shit. Pete." He could hear Travie come toward the door. "Baby, open up."

"No."

"Pete."

" _No_."

"Goddamn it, Pete. I wasn't fucking complaining. I was surprised, that's all. _Pleasantly_ surprised. So open the fucking door."

Pete cracked it open and looked at Travie for a long minute. "Honest?"

"Do I lie to you?" Pete shook his head and opened the door a little wider. Travie walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. "Now. Show me. Please."

Pete took another deep breath and pulled the t-shirt off again, dropping it to the ground.

"Nice. C'mere." Travie reached out and caught Pete's wrists and brought him in closer, standing between Travie's spread legs. He moved his hands over, brushing his fingers across the satin covering Pete's stomach. He splayed his fingers and caught the hem with his thumbs, rubbing them over Pete's bat heart tattoo.

"There's...I mean, I'm not..." Pete exhaled shakily and then grabbed the waistband of his jeans and pushed them down. Travie looked down as the denim fell, groaning low in his throat as they slithered to the floor revealing a matching pair of panties and a pair of black thigh-high stockings.

"Holy shit, baby. Holy..." Travie shook his head and slid his hands down, catching Pete's hips. "God, baby girl."

A hot shiver ran down Pete's spine and he made a soft sound. Travie tugged him closer.

"Look at you."

"Y-you..." Pete let loose another shaky breath. "You like it?"

"Look at you. Fuck." Travie's hands kept moving, sliding over the satin on Pete's hips, on his ass, before tracing the hard line of Pete's cock through the fabric. "Look at my pretty girl."

"Travie." Pete's voice cracked and he closed his eyes, putting his hands on Travie's shoulders to keep himself standing. He’s relieved and overwhelmed and still a little scared. He feels exposed, but Travie’s voice and touch are like a blanket covering him up.

"You wet for me, baby?" Travie's voice was a low purr as he guided Pete back a step then slid down onto his knees on the floor. "Gonna spread those pretty legs and let me taste how wet you are?" He pressed on Pete's hips, turning him around so the backs of Pete’s thighs were against the bed, then added a bit more pressure until Pete sat down on the mattress. "You buy this pretty thing just for me? You get all hot getting all dressed up for me? Bet you're soaked, aren't you? Got them panties all dirty?"

"Y-yes. God. Yes."

Travie slid his hands up over the camisole, guiding Pete onto his back. "Gonna eat you out, pretty girl. Lick you up until you're begging for it."

"Travie. Fuck, Travie. Please."

Travie leaned in, his mouth ghosting over Pete's cock before he licked the wet spot staining the pale green. "So fucking wet, baby girl." He sucked on Pete through the material, his teeth grazing him lightly. Pete cried out and arched off the bed. Travie licked Pete from the tip of his cock down to his balls, pressing it against the heavy sac. Pete whimpered and tried to spread his legs further.

Travie moved up and tugged Pete's panties down, letting the elastic settle tightly against the base of Pete's cock before he took Pete in his mouth. Pete groaned, following the sound with a gasp as Travie's hands slid up and down his nylon-clad legs. Pete writhed and slammed his head against the mattress as Travie sucked harder. Pete’s heart is racing as he lets go of the final vestiges of his fear and gives in, trusts Travie to love him. Take care of him. _Get_ him.

"Oh, god. Oh, god. Tr-travie. God, Travie." Pete's hips jerked and he came, his body pulsing into the hard pressure of Travie's mouth. Travie kept sucking and Pete took it as long as he could, until he had to push him away desperately. 

"Stop. Please. Stop." His voice broke and Travie pulled away with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"You okay?"

Pete slumped back on the bed, his camisole stuck to him with sweat. "P-please tell me you're gonna fuck me now."

Travie laughed and got to his feet, shoving his boxers down. His cock was thick and hard and wet at the tip, curved up toward his stomach. Travie pressed a knee to the mattress between Pete's legs and braced himself over Pete, smiling dangerously. "What do you think, baby girl?"


End file.
